


Giving In

by MagicMythMayhem



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, reincarnation theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMythMayhem/pseuds/MagicMythMayhem
Summary: Two souls have been through everything, never letting go of each other. However, they also never took the chance to express why, trying to fool themselves with upholding accepted boundaries, pushing back desires and dreams never to blossom over and over again. In a quiet moment, the newest cycle of these two, more stubborn, choose to be different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series

Dusk had fallen once more, and it was time to camp for the night. 

It was Zelda’s turn to be on first watch, much to Link’s disapproval. He lay on his back all spread out, staring intently up at the stars with a flat frown that was a hair away from a pout. She sat cross-legged an arm’s length away from him. She watched him, and smiled slightly. As polite and selfless as he always is, a breather in his silence and river rock-, a show of emotion that proved there was more to him than what he put out, -was always a refreshing and slightly entrancing experience. When she had finally reunited with him, it was amazingly startling how little he changed even, when he had amnesia (according to the locals in every town they went to). He looked exactly the same, his clothes just a bit more ragged. When they traveled it was as if no time had passed, only with just the two of them instead of all the guardians. She could walk in time with him. Or he could with her. She couldn’t tell, which made her happy for some reason. The silence wasn’t strained, it was serene and reassuring. They communicated in different ways, understood each other, like the balances of existence. She could trace his silhouette from memory. Zelda studied him as his stare turned into a glare, as if silently arguing with the sky and stars. From his battle-worn aura, she wouldn’t blame him at this point. 

She knew why he didn’t like her being first watch. It wasn’t that she couldn’t take care of herself or was an unreliable watch. It was several other reasons. He still insisted on being her knight, him being the one who protected the princess. Again, he knew she wasn’t helpless, but with how much pressure was put on him, he wanted to at least do the job. Another reason, stemming from this, was that there really wasn’t actually a second watch often. Zelda and Link were both guilty on that part. They would just let the other sleep, and instead would mediate briefly at the early signs of dawn, when all threats were low. Another was that he was scared of going to sleep. Sometimes a nightmare would catch him in its clutches and he’d wake up in a startled fright, as clear as if it was a memory. Other times it’s the fear he won’t wake up. That he’ll close his eyes and she’ll be the last thing he sees and when he wakes she’ll be gone and the world around him desolate and in ruins. Again. And sometimes it’s simply because he is tired of sleeping and his body is restless with the need to do something more. There was the smallest bit of confusion around him at night when he feels all of these. Like a part of him doesn’t know why he gets like this; that while they are justified now, the strength of these emotional processes is stronger than what he feels like they should be. Like they are etched in his soul and he can’t shake them. She knows. They talked about it. She gets them too. That’s why she liked Sheikah technology and science. It was something different, something that didn’t remind her of the too real nightmares, the displacement from the known world, and the burning need to not be helpless and useless. These were feelings she couldn’t put into words, especially not to her father. A part of her wishes she tried harder. 

At some point Link had given up on his silent celestial argument and had turned to face her, his head resting on his arm, and was looking at her. His face was full of wistful adoration, lost in thought. They stayed like this for a while, looking at each other but not fully, as if it was the anchor to real life as they floated along. It broke when Link let out a big yawn. Well, _actually_ he rolled over so he wouldn’t show her that he yawned, but she knew anyway. Zelda smiled slightly and chuckled, shaking her head. When he turned back around his face was the same calm determination. It was like it was a personal challenge, to keep being awake even though he should sleep. 

She shifted closer and gently ran her fingers into his hair, then slowly went down the side of his face with the tips of her fingers. She cupped the side of his jaw and brushed her thumb across his cheek, as if wiping away tears only she could see. They never broke eye contact, their eyes holding more memories than their brains could fathom. It could only be understood in a concept: Us. There will always be us. The nightmares were nightmares, the fears were fears, but they were always together, always connected. They will find a way to each other time and time again. The feeling had a weight as ancient and strong as the Great Deku Tree and the Master Sword. Then she gave a warm smile and an equally warm but firm pat on the head and sat back to her spot to keep watch for the night. The message was clear, and he gave in. _Sleep. All is well._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda. Enjoy the second half of this sweet little scene!

Link woke up as serenely as he fell asleep. The sky was full of the dawn, in all its bright majesty. A beautiful and hopeful sight. He rolled over to search for his best friend, the only one he knew that could top it. Zelda was standing a bit away, taking in the warmth of day after her mediations. Light bathed around her silhouette like a beacon of hope and guidance, which is what she was. For Hyrule. For him. She turned around to see him sitting up, and went back to him. 

“Good morning. Sleep well?” She asked as she helped him stand, her voice low as if to not disturb the morning.

He smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

Her smile matched his. They stood there for a moment, loosely holding hands and standing close, as they had countless of times before. Next they would indulge in the small moment and then let go, back up and go about as if there wasn’t a thousand thoughts and feelings desperately trying to be released through such a small brief opening. There was no reason for it to play out any different this time. But both lingered a couple seconds longer than routine dictated. As Zelda let go of his hand and started to step away, Link quickly but gently placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She stepped forward again, and tilted her head in silent questioning, patient for the answer.

She was taller than him, but she was not out of reach. She was never truly out of reach. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers, eyes closed, with as much concentrated and gentle love as he could pour. He felt her go tense with surprise, then quickly ease into him and match his love. His hand found hers and their fingers eagerly intertwined. Their other hands cupped the other’s cheek and neck. He pulled back to break the kiss to breathe, though she followed his pull for a few seconds before she allowed the separation. Her eyes were closed for a few moments, and he dare thought she was reeling just as much as he was. The thought summoned a smile. She opened her eyes and his thought proved true.

“What was that?” she whispered, her smile full of disbelief and joy, eyes full of light.

He touched his forehead to hers. His dreams the night before were all of her. And yet they were not her, nor him. Different lives, same names. He had dreamed about them before, but they had always been nightmares. Full of exhaustion, fighting, Ganon and/or some enemy or peril at every step. The dream last night had been of quiet moments, of triumph. The kingdom was safe, the Princess was safe. The Princess was near. The Princess and her Hero. Wisdom and Courage always there, side by side. But for all they felt each time, there wasn’t really much expressed as an outsider would think. A brief brush, a quick token of affection. (By her prompting too. Though he wasn’t complaining). Nothing more. The rest were shown in small actions, in big actions. Always a desire, quickly buried. So, in this moment, what was it? _Creating a new memory. Making up for lost time. A change of pace. ___

__

__“Finally giving in,” his whispered, and the kiss that immediately followed was somehow even stronger than before._ _

__

__Zelda’s heart raced as they pulled apart and she opened her eyes to his, sky blue all bright and shining. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and interestingly he made no move to separate. A content look of adoration was on his face, complete with a gentle smile. She remembered what the Deku Tree had said, and with no interruptions nearby…_ _

__

__“I love you.”_ _

__

__Link smiled wide as the words sunk in, and his heart sputtered into sparks._ _

__

__“I love you.”_ _

__

__A well of warm satisfaction blossomed and settled in their strong and weary souls._ _

__

__

__Third kiss is a charm, right?_ _


End file.
